The Legacy
by Isis Malfoy
Summary: Summery: After her best friend is kidnapped, Alathea turns to the one place she knows can help her and the one man she trusts… her father. AD/MM, SS/?, BW/OC
1. The Nazgul Return

The Legacy

By Isis Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Lord of the Rings, but I own Alathea (whose name is pronounced like Galatea, without the "G") and Margery (whose name is pronounced exactly the way you think it is.)

Summery: After her best friend is kidnapped, Alathea turns to the one place she knows can help her and the one man she trusts… her father.

Rating: so far PG

A/N: Lord of the Rings is mentioned in this story only in the context of it being a book that people have read; this is not the cross-over I spoke of.

Chapter 1: The Nazgul Return

Alathea Dunmoor was walking across the pretty fields of her best friend's Grandpa when she first felt them. She reached her pale hand inside the pocket of her midnight blue dress, feeling for her wand, praying that her books had been enough for her to use it properly if it came down to it. She scanned the wheat fields for the scout, and saw a figure in a black hood, looking disturbingly like one of the Nazgul in her favorite books, bending over her unsuspecting best friend. "Margery!" She screamed. The blonde head lifted in confusion as Alathea ran over. But by the time she had reached her friend, the girl was gone. She sat down in the fields and cried. 

Her waist-length black hair hung down in a curtain, hiding her guilt-ridden, pain filled eyes from the world. She choked back a sob at the sound of her birth father's voice in her head. "Don't cry little one." He crooned softly. "You're a powerful girl. Make it better."

Competing with her father's words of comfort was the nightmare she'd lived over and over again since she was six. The words of a concealment spell, the whispered warnings, the battle, the screaming….

She closed her eyes and forced her mind to connect her to her only hope, her godfather.  'Uncle Albus?'

She felt his presence with in her even before he answered her call. 'They've found you Alathea?'

'Yes.'

'I will send your father for you. Stay where you are.'

She nodded and lay back in the field. She stared up at the sunny, cloudless sky and remembered the last day she'd seen her father. 

_She was six, and she had just lost her mommy, step-daddy, and baby brother, all in one shot. But she was her daddy's little girl and she could be brave. She knew you didn't have to big to be brave. Frodo and Bilbo hadn't been big, and they'd both been very frightened on their adventures, but they'd been brave and they'd become heroes. Daddy said this was her adventure, so she would be brave as well. _

_He told her that one day when she returned home people would tell her that he was bad. That he was like the Nazgul. He was honest with her, and told her that he had been like the Nazgul, but now he worked with Uncle Albus and he was only pretending to be a Nazgul. She understood. _

_Then he handed her a wand. Mr. Ollivander had helped her pick it out only a week before. Aunt Minerva had taken her to get it, because Daddy said she was like the ring of power and he was like Frodo and if the real Nazgul had found out that he had her then she would be taken to Sauron. Aunt Minerva had kept the wand and given it to Daddy, now he was giving it to her.  "You can't ever let anyone know about your wand, Thea," He stressed as he knelt down to her eye level. "Not even Mr. and Mrs. Dunmoor. Keep it secret, keep it safe." _

_She nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He held her to him, stroking her hair and she felt a warm tear on her neck from where he was crying. He kissed her cheek and her forehead, and then gave her an Eskimo kiss like mommy used to before handing her off to the Dunmoors. _

There were tears in her eyes as she opened them from her day dream. He'd compared everything that day to the Lord of the Rings. It had been her favorite book, they'd read all of them, many times. A chapter a night every night she stayed with him. Over and over again, until she'd had most of the story memorized. He'd given her copies of the books to take with her and at this point they had all but fallen apart. She turned her shining jade eyes to the moon rising in the dusk. And she waited. 


	2. The Return of the Princess

A/N: I forgot this in the last one, if anyone doesn't know what an Eskimo kiss is, it's when two people rub their noses together. 

A/N 2: In defense of Minerva's behavior in this chapter, I don't believe that she and Snape hate each other. I think that at this point, they have a good natured rivalry when it comes to their houses, but that she trusts him know, after all, it has been some fifteen years or so since he switched sides. 

A/N 3: Secrets will be revealed quickly, but just when you think there are no more….more will show up… (he he)

A/N 4: In this chapter you find out that Alathea calls her step-dad "Papi." Aside from obviously being a great way to keep everyone from finding out who the rest of her family is, Alathea's Mother has been with her Step-Father since before she was born. I think she would have some sort of title for him, aside from his name. 

Feed me Seymour, Feed me…feedback!

Chapter 2: The Return of the Princess

            Snape shook his head in the headmaster's office. The charge had just been laid to him, but for once Severus Snape was afraid to do what he was told. "She can't possibly want to see me." He protested weakly. The heavens knew, he wanted to see her, and he suspected that Albus Dumbledore knew as well. 

            The potions master felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and her turned slightly to look at Minerva McGonagall as she gave him a comforting smile. "Severus, the little girl I remember worshiped her father. I doubt that's changed."

            His black eyes stared dubiously into hers, but Minerva never lost any of her confidence. "You didn't seem so confident in me when I returned."

            With a sigh and a nod she sat beside him in the other wingback chair. "That's true." She admitted. He was shocked to see a brief bit of shame cross her face. "And it wasn't even entirely your fault." She admitted. "Your father and I have a rather unpleasant history with each other. And seeing what a carbon copy of Stefan Malfoy Lucius is…I just assumed." She reached across the seat and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry for that. You can tell a lot about a person by how they raise their children Severus. And I have never seen a father you aren't better or at least equal to. Thea is very lucky."

            Snape took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you Minerva." 

            "Have you decided to go get her then?" Albus asked from behind him. Snape barely refrained from jumping, he hadn't heard Dumbledore approach. 

            Snape sighed and looked into the gentle eyes of his boss. "Yes, very well, I'll go get her."

            He swept out of the room, leaving the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress alone. Albus moved to her side and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She covered his hand with her own and they stared into the fire, both thinking, for a few minutes. "We're going to have to tell Harry." He reminded her softly.

            "We're going to have to tell Alathea as well." She pointed out. "And Severus. They're all going to be angry with us."

            "It will be alright Minerva."

            Severus Snape apparated right out side the grounds of Hogwarts and appeared in the middle of a field in Northern New York. He was only a few feet away from a figure with long dark hair; the wind carried her sobs to him and pulled at his heart. "Thea? Little one?" She turned to him, blinking away the tears in her green eyes. _Her mother's eyes_ a voice in his mind reminded him. With a strangled cry she ran to him and threw herself in his arms. He held her close and stroked her dark hair. 

            "They…they took Margery…" She whimpered into his neck. 

            "Who took her?"

            "The Nazgul…like the ones that came with Sauron when he killed mommy and papi." He ran a hand down her back and pulled her a bit away from him. She drew ragged breaths and hiccupped as she tried to get some control on her emotions. "Daddy she's just a muggle, she doesn't know about Sauron and the Nazgul!"

            He hushed her gently. "Sweetheart, that's not really who they are. The men who took Margery are Death-eaters and they work for a dark wizard named Voldemort."

            "I know. But I didn't know what else to call them." She whispered. "That's what you told me about them." He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on honey, it's time to go home. Don't you want to see your brother?"

            She nodded quietly and held tight as he apparated them home.


	3. Welcome Home

A/N: I have always tried avoid being one of those authors who threatens in order to get feedback. But this story has been up for a few days at least and there is only one person who has even reviewed it. As I know for a fact that most people review what they read, I can only surmise that no one is reading this story, in which case I will no longer be posting it. I will however continue to check for feedback. If a few people began to creep out of the woodwork then I will gladly begin posting it again. Until such time I will only post Four Houses and whatever else I end up working on. 

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

            They walked into the entry hall of Hogwarts just at dinner time. Alathea's stomach rumbled loudly causing her father to smirk slightly. He let a lazy eye wander over her choice of clothes. "Perhaps something a bit more discreet?" He suggested as he studied the sleeveless, formfitting sundress. 

            He pulled out his wand, but Alathea stopped him. "I want to try Daddy." She begged with all the excitement and eagerness of the little girl with black ringlets and rosy cheeks that he remembered. He nodded and lowered his wand. Pride crept silently over his face as Alathea grasped her wand properly and pointed it at herself. "Mutous Vestio!" The fabric stretched and contorted, ending finally in a midnight blue gown with long bell sleeves and a heart shaped neckline. The bodice was still form fitting, but the skirt flared out at her hips and touched the floor covering her sandaled feet. 

            "Very well done Alathea." Her father praised her. She beamed proudly, before entering the Great Hall on her father's arm. The students stopped and stared as she walked up the isle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Dumbledore offered her a smile and a wink. But when she looked over at the Gryffindor table, her heart skipped a beat. He had the same green eyes and his father's messy black hair. She knew. Alathea tried to pull away, to go over to him, but her father held tight. "Not now Thea." He whispered. 

            He tried to ignore the tears that sprang to her eyes but he couldn't, so he tightened his grip on her comfortingly. "I'll have Minerva bring him to Albus's office tonight, but remember, he doesn't remember you as well as you remember him." She nodded, and although there were still a few tears in her dark eyes, there was also a smile tugging at her lips. 

            Dinner flew by quickly for Alathea and soon she was bouncing excitedly in her godfather's office, waiting. She stared at the wall and suddenly she was remembering….

_            She was sitting on the floor at her papi's feet and rolling a ball to her little brother. He rolled it back and giggled. Mommy looked up from the letter she was writing as Alathea shook her head. "No, no…roll it to me." She instructed the baby before pushing the ball back in his direction. _

_            There was a flash of green light and her Papi stood up. Mommy looked up sharply at Papi watching the window. Alathea climbed up into a chair and looked out the window. Five men in black robes were stalking toward the house, behind them was an older wizard; he wore a black robe too, but his hood was down and she could see the angry scowl on his face. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…"_

_            Papi picked her up and took her to the coat closet, over his shoulder, she could see mommy carrying baby Harry upstairs. He gave her the teddy bear Daddy had bought for her when she was born. "Thea, listen to me. I'm going to hide you. You stay in here until the bad wizard is gone. Then go get Harry, he'll be hiding in mommy and my bedroom. Then you need to go find Daddy, okay?" She sniffled but nodded. He whispered unfamiliar wands and then he shut the door to the closet. _

_            She heard the door slam open and she winced but she didn't cry. Things broke, and then there was a thud as something hit the floor. Someone was walking on the steps, and then she heard her mommy's voice from upstairs. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_            A cold scary voice answered her, and she begged for a few more minutes. Then another thud. And thunder. Then Harry started crying. _

            "Alathea...Alathea?" She jumped as she woke from her nightmare. Tears had made silent tracks down her cheeks. Her father stood over her, a worried frown on his face. "Little one, are you alright?" Instead of answering she launched herself into his arms. 

            And that was when Harry entered. 


	4. Not Quite According to Plan

A/N: Okay, so off ff.net, I got another review. And three is enough for me to continue, hopefully more will come after this. I will continue posting this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review if you read. As a side note, the more I've written the more I realize this story will have Harry as a secondary character and I've decided not to write in the Harry/Ginny relationship. And in case anyone didn't get it BW stands for Bill Weasley, so this story is Bill/Alathea, Albus/Minerva, and a smattering of past Severus/Lily, oh yeah and the obvious Lily/James. 

Read and Review!!!! It's good for my ego!

Chapter 4: Not quite according to Plan

            Harry stared at the scene in front of him, then up at Professor McGonagall. She smiled kindly at him and pushed him further in the door. "Alathea. There is someone here to see you."

            Alathea pulled out of her father's warm embrace and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she turned to stare at her brother. "Harry?" He nodded but didn't speak. She climbed out of the chair and walked over to him. His green eyes narrowed and she saw a jaded, cynical edge to them. She recognized that look; it was the look in her father's eyes, it was a look she had acquired at the tender age of six. She longed to hug him, but the guarded look in his eyes convinced her not to. Instead she held out her hand. "I'm Alathea Snape, your sister."

            Alathea looked at the door Harry had just stormed out of. She had tears in her eyes, but she was trying very hard to hide them. "Well, that didn't go so well." She said as jokingly as possible. Her father smiled sadly and rubbed her arm. "I guess, the story will have to wait for a while. Then she walked away from her father and Aunt Minerva. Althea curled up in the big wing chair by the fire place and stared into the flames.

            Harry stormed back to the Gryffindor common room, angry tears blurring his vision. He barked the password to the Fat Lady and entered muttering. Waiting for him were Ron and Hermione as usual. "What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked, curiosity winning out over worry. 

            "She took me to Dumbledore's office to meet my sister." Harry managed to grind out. 

            "Your sister?" Hermione and Ron both looked shocked. 

            "Yeah. Alathea Snape." 

            Hermione's eyes grew wide, but Ron didn't quite get it at first. "Alathea…You mean your mom and Snape?!"

            Harry nodded. He felt betrayal stinging in every part of his soul. This girl was a connection to a man he hated. And his mother had a child with him. He couldn't tell who he was angrier at, Alathea, for being gone and just coming back, Snape for having a relationship with his mother, or his mother for having a relationship with someone his dad hated. 

            But the benefit to having best friends is he didn't have to suffer alone. Ron was quite angry on his behalf, and Hermione immediately started coddling him. The three of them didn't go to bed until after midnight and Harry ended up tossing and turning and getting no sleep at all. None of them had noticed after they had left the common room the young red head who'd been sitting in one of the chairs listening. 

            Minerva stayed with Severus and Alathea for a few hours, before finally retiring from the office. She went the opposite direction from her chambers and looked up and down the hall for other professors, students, or even Peeves. She ended up meeting Sir Nicholas. She smiled. "Hello Nicholas."

            The ghost inclined his head toward her. "Good evening Minerva. Going to see the headmaster?"

            She nodded. Nicholas was a good friend to both Albus and herself and the only one in Hogwarts who knew all their secrets. "Nicholas, it may be a long night; Albus and I have a lot to discuss."

            "I'll make sure Argus, Severus and Peeves hear about some students out of bed in the dungeons." He assured her. 

            "Thank you Nicholas." The ghost went on his merry way and Minerva gave the password to the Portrait of Merlin that hung in front of the Headmaster's chambers. Merlin didn't chat with her tonight, Albus must have told him what was going on. He simply swung open, then shut behind her. She looked around the living room. The crimson sofa, the chess set with a half finished game of chess, the pieces sleeping while they awaited their next order. There was a rug in front of the fire place with a ball of yarn and black and grey cat hairs on it, and a scratch post in the corner. There were pictures of his great-nieces and nephews and hers, as well as pictures of her brothers and sisters. There were two desks facing each other and on the wall behind her desk was a series of diplomas and awards they had both received. He was sitting as his desk writing, but when the picture shut, he looked up at her. 

            "Minerva?" He crossed to her and led her to the couch. She slipped off her shoes and drew her feet under her. Albus pulled her into his arms and took her hair out of its usual bun and began to massage her scalp. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Did anyone see you dearest?"

            She shook her head. "I wish we didn't have to keep up these pretenses. The boys are more than all grown up, and it isn't like I don't have my own enemies at this point." 

            "But the boys have children Min." He reminded her. "And they'll be in danger."

            "I know." And she did. The argument was as old as their marriage, older than their children. It hadn't changed and she wouldn't really ever even consider doing anything that jeopardized their family, but it was still exhausting. 

            "How did it go with Alathea and Harry?"

            She pulled out of his arms and faced him. There were tears unshed in her dark eyes and he knew part of her was wondering what would happen when their children and grandchildren found out about them. "Badly. Alathea told Harry she was his sister and he stormed out. Harry's feeling betrayed and confused, and Thea's hurt. I don't think she expected, or even considered his reaction."

            Albus took her hand. "It'll take time for him to get used to, but he will and they will be alright." She nodded and he pulled her close again. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes again. He adjusted his glasses and picked up a book from the end table. "Now where were we?"


	5. If at First You Don't Succeed

A/N: This is my longest chapter ever! I'm soooo glad people are reading this now. And now, to answer a few questions. 

Sue: As for Minerva's history with Stefan Malfoy, I don't know the specifics. She didn't impart them to me. I do know that he was like his son, evil and maniacal. Minerva and Stefan went to school together. He was bitter and evil and (probably) friends with Snape's dad. When she saw how Lucius turned out she assumed Severus was like his dad. As for any other history…maybe, maybe not. As to your other question. I did entertain the idea of Draco being some how related to Harry or Alathea or someone, but the way I ended up writing this one, it didn't work. Maybe next time.

Inca: This chapter is just for you. Yes Lily and Severus had a relationship, and this is the chapter that explains it. Also, Alathea is 22 (she's a little more than five years older than Harry. That makes this their seventh year). And yes I think 25-30 is about right for Bill. I went with the middle and decided he was 28, which compared to the age difference between our favorite 'ship, theirs is practically nonexistent. As for who Minerva and Albus's children are, well, your just going to have to wait. It won't come out for quite a while, but I'll be dropping hints all the way up until that point. If you think you've figured it out, your welcome to email me separately, but please don't post it anywhere.

Chapter 5: If at first you don't succeed…

            Harry always hated potions, but today he was dreading it even more than usual. Unfortunately it was also his first class of the day. There had been no sign of his sister at breakfast, for which he was eternally grateful, although a treacherous part of his mind was hoping that she had gotten something to eat. When he left the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione trailing, he walked as slowly as he could down to his potions class. He didn't want to see Snape, and he was sure Snape was going to be quite rotten to him, after he had walked out on Alathea. 

            They barely made it to their seats before class started. Instead of the lecture and loss of points he was expecting, he got an almost understanding look and a quiet warning. "Do try to be a bit earlier next time Potter." His professor recommended softly.

            The three Gryffindors blinked and gave each other shocked looks, but quickly settled down to work, eager to take advantage of this almost kind behavior. Potions, for once, went off without a hitch. Gryffindor only lost twenty points when Neville exploded his cauldron. But aside from that rather unfortunate moment, their Professor stuck to the Slytherin side of the dungeon. At the end of class, however, Harry realized he wasn't getting off quite so easily. "Mr. Potter, a word?" Came the soft voice from the front of the class. 

            Ron gave his best friend a knowing look and Hermione squeezed his hand. "We'll wait for you outside." Ron whispered. Then he and Hermione grabbed their bags and left the room, closing the door behind them. Harry stared defiantly at Snape, and stood rigid. 

            Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he felt a headache coming on. "Harry, I have a good idea of what you're feeling right now. For me; for Thea; for your Mother." He looked up, but Harry's gaze showed no encouragement. "Hate me; be angry with your mother. But give your sister a chance." 

            Snape was pleading with him, Harry realized with a start. He was suddenly curious about what it was about his sister that could force Snape into such an act. "She was in the house that night too." The potions master continued softly. "She lived with your parents most of the time. I sent her away to keep her safe."

            Harry looked surprised at that. It hadn't occurred to him that his father would have known. But bitterness slowly crept in. She hadn't gone to the Dursleys; she'd been allowed to remain in the magical world, probably with one of Snape's relatives. "Why couldn't I have gone with her?" He asked angrily. "Were your relatives to proud to take in a Potter?"

            Snape blinked in surprise. "Alathea didn't go to any one in my family. She was placed in the foster care of a muggle family in America. She wasn't even allowed to attend a wizarding academy. She studied from the texts at night, alone with no teacher to guide her."

            "Oh." It was all Harry could seem to say. "Why didn't she go with me?"

            "Had she been found by Hagrid, she may have. She was found later, and just like James and Lily tried to hide you separately, I felt you would both be safer if you were separated. 

            "Can I go see her now?" He asked hesitantly. 

            "I'll take you to her." The exited the classroom together and Harry turned to his best friends. 

            "I'm going to give Alathea another chance to talk." He told them. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

            They were halfway to where ever they were going when Harry thought of another question for Snape. "Professor…." Snape didn't stop walking, but he did turn his gaze to the boy next to him. "How did, you and my mum…" He trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase his question. 

            For once, Snape took pity on the boy and didn't force him to blunder on. "Right before we graduated from Hogwarts, your dad and mum got in a big fight and broke up. He wanted to go play professional quidditch, and your mum was going to university. She had this deep seeded desire to by exactly like McGonagall. And your mum wanted James to come with her. She was afraid he'd forget about her, but he put his foot down. So they broke up, he went to play quidditch, and she went to university. We happened to end up at the same university…."

_            Severus Snape looked up from his potions essay in irritation. Who ever the obnoxious student was who had decided to cry in the library was distracting him. He searched for the offender and was surprised to see, only two tables away from him a familiar red head. "Lily Evans?"_

_            The girl looked up and despite the tears still streaming down her face she smiled at him. "Severus?! Oh am I glad to see you!" She picked up her texts and ran over to sit across from him. "I have this elementary potions class, and I know it's all very easy for you, but some of these formulas and recipes are just tripping me up completely."_

_            He nodded. Lily had never been the most exemplary potions student. "Let me take a look." He turned the book sideways to they could both see it and began to break it down for her to understand._

            "Your mother's strong suit never was potions. I tutored her the whole semester and we became very good friends. We'd always been on friendly terms, my feud with your father never extended to her, but without all of her other friends around, we became rather close. After the term closed, I asked her out." He took a breath and gave Harry something of a smile, as if his next sentence would contain a joke they would both understand. "I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when she said yes. We dated for another whole term, and it was at dinner where we were celebrating surviving the first year that she told me…"

_            She'd been quiet all night, eating little, toying with her napkin. Her eyes were guarded, as if she were nervous…or afraid of him. Snape fought a moment of panic. Had she found out? He'd been very careful that she wouldn't find out he was a death-eater. He knew her feelings on the subject. And even if his own feelings were truthfully fairly close to hers, he'd joined anyway, at a low point in his seventh year. It had seemed like a blessing, and now he didn't know how to get out…_

_            He shook off that train of thought. Of course she didn't know, unless she was regularly contacted by McGonagall or Dumbledore, how could she, and even then, he didn't really know if they knew. _

_            Severus placed his hand on top of hers. "Lil, you've been quiet all night. Is something wrong?"_

_            "Depends on how you define wrong." She whispered hollowly. _

_            He gave her hand a squeeze. "Just tell me Lil, we'll figure it out."_

_            She gave him a tender smile. "I'm…pregnant Severus. We're going to have a baby."_

_            She hadn't expected the joy that crossed his face. "Really?!" She smiled and nodded, caught up in his excitement. But the next moment his face fell. "We…can't…"_

_            "Severus Snape, I will not have an abortion!"_

_            There were tears in his eyes. "You don't understand Lily. I…I made a mistake…one day…it was a bad day…I joined Voldemort's side. Our seventh year."_

_            The betrayal in her eyes left him in more pain than the cruciatus curse. "I know…I don't know why I did it…I…wish I hadn't…"_

_            "Go to Dumbledore." She pleaded. _

_            He shook his head sadly. "I can't. I don't want to go to Azkaban. I'm scared."_

_            Tears sprang into her eyes as well. "Then this won't work. Goodbye Severus." She kissed his cheek as she stood. "I won't be with a death-eater. I'll let you know when the baby is born."_

            Harry was shocked to see the tears in Snape's eyes. Professor Snape had really loved his mum. "I blew it Harry." His voice was soft, and Harry wasn't sure he'd even known that he'd called his archenemy's son by his rightful name. "Six months later James came knocking on her door, he missed her, and he wanted her to know, because he was joining the Order of the Phoenix, and he was going to fight the Dark Lord. Lily forgave him, took him back and went with him. I stayed where I was. But my heart was in it less and less each day as I dreamed about my child. One day the letter came. A girl. I wanted to see her. Lily let me…"

_            He knocked on the door to the Potter's house. James opened it and scowled. Severus was to tired to even muster a proper insult. "I know James. I'm lower than scum, and I'm sure I'll be caught and killed soon." James looked surprised. "Please, let me…let me see my daughter just once before I leave." _

_            James looked skeptical, but a little more understanding than he'd ever been. "Let him in James." Can the soft voice from behind the door. _

_            Severus felt a lump in his throat as James stepped aside to let him in. There was Lily, still a little swollen from the little munchkin in her arms. She passed the bundle of blankets to him and he looked down. She already had a full head of black hair, and her eyes were green. "They were blue when she was born." Lily told him as she watched him stare into his daughter's eyes. "They just turned green about a day or two ago."_

_            "What's her name?" He asked softly. _

_            "We haven't decided." James admitted grudgingly. "Lily was sure you'd come and she wanted to have your input."_

_            "What are the choices?" _

_            "I like Galatea." Said Lily. Severus hid his smile. He'd once compared her to that perfect creature, it would be like her to remember it._

_            "I like Anna." James added. _

_            "What about Alathea?" He suggested. The little girl gurgled happily. _

_            Lily giggled. "I think she likes it."_

_            They left him alone with the little girl, Lily more readily than James. He held her and spoke to her softly, falling more and more in love with his child. Realizing he wanted her to have a better world. He made his decision. He stood and found James alone in the kitchen. Severus passed the little girl to him. "Lily told you?" James nodded, his eyes were angry. "I'm going to Dumbledore today." This time his old enemy's blue eyes held surprise. "I want Alathea to have a better world. Take care of her Potter. Don't hold my life and my mistakes against her."_

            "I went to see the headmaster that very afternoon. He was merciful. I became his spy. Lily and James knew. Alathea lived with them. I was afraid of the wrath of You-know-who, should he ever find out about me, or my daughter. She used to visit me, weekends mostly, when school was in session."

            Snape stopped talking as he opened a large door.


	6. Bonding and Learning

A/N- Please note, this story is a love story for a bunch of people, but either way, it is primarily a love story, therefore pieces that don't necessarily contribute to furthering the romance are quickly fixed, i.e. Harry's relationship with his sister…not a lot of angst. Otherwise, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 6:  Bonding and Learning

            Harry looked around Snape's living room, in surprise. He'd always had a picture in the back of his mind of some sort of Medieval torture chamber. Instead he found himself in a bright and cheery room, it even had a window! And seated on the cream colored leather sofa was the twenty-two year old girl who claimed to be his sister. "Little one." Harry started for the twelfth or so time that day. He'd never heard his potions master speak so softly or affectionately to anyone. She looked up from her book. She stared so trustingly up at Snape, could she possibly know who he'd been?

            Snape pointed to Harry and a twinkle sprang to life in her eyes. She removed the silver framed glasses that she wore and set aside the book. "Hello Harry."

            "Hi." He shifted his feet, clearly nervous. "Um…Alathea?"

            She smiled reassuringly. Harry remembered the way his mom had smiled in the picture in the photo album Hagrid had given him. She had his mom's smile. "Come sit with me and ask what ever you want." He scrambled to her side, before he remembered his professor. Snape's face wasn't hard, it was almost wistful. He nodded to Harry and sat at his desk, to Harry's surprise he put a pair of silver squared framed glasses on and began grading Slytherin essays. A light giggle turned Harry's attention back to his sister. "Think my father's quite the ogre do you?"

            Harry blushed and began to stutter. "It's alright." Alathea told him with a shrug. "You're not the first student to think so, nor will you be the last." Harry blinked before shooting a nervous glance to the man that was paying them absolutely no attention. "Besides, he's very proud of his reputation. Works at it, you know? He's making you guys strong. Not to mention he can't very well profess devotion to the boy-who-lived and retain his cover for his spying now can he?"

            "He's awful nice to the Slytherins." Harry couldn't help but mutter. He shot a frightened glance at his professor. 

            This time Snape sighed and looked up. He observed Harry over the top of his glasses. "Harry, you are here visiting your sister. I'm not going to take points away for what you say. Stop staring at me like some stupid wide eyed house elf. But if you must know, I do take points from Slytherin. I don't take them in front of the other students. Part of my job here is to try and keep the slytherins from becoming the Dark Lords loyal followers. When they're attacked in front of others they loose pride, when the loose their pride, they want to prove their power…see where I'm going with this?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now visit with your sister and leave me to grade in peace." He growled. 

            Which set Alathea to giggles again. She winked at Harry. "Ask away."

            They talked for two hours when the bell that signaled lunch rang.  Harry looked up at the clock in surprise. He looked back over to his sister. The sparkle in her eyes dimmed into a hesitant worry. "Do you want to come eat lunch with me? Meet my friends?"

            "Really?" 

            Harry nodded. Then he looked over to Snape. "You know, if your dad doesn't mind you sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

            Snape rolled his eyes. "Get out of here you two. And Thea, if you follow Harry around today, I'm sure Madame Hooch will let you ride a broomstick, and Minerva would probably love the chance to see how far you got with your transfiguration texts."

            Alathea gave her father a kiss on the cheek. He waved her away gruffly, but even Harry could see the smile he was trying to hide. Then Harry and his sister, ran out of the dungeon, laughing like old friends. 


	7. The Gryffindor Trio and the Odd Duck

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, everyone.

    Inca: There will be more and more hints in each chapter and after a while they start to get pretty blatant. There are hints in every chapter except the first one. Anyone who can find them and email them to me separately will win house points….the person with the most house points…well, we'll work something out. I will award points for finding the hints in all the chapters leading up to the revelation.

P.S. You're welcome. 

Chapter 7: The Gryffindor Trio and the Odd Duck

            Minerva couldn't help but smile in delight as Harry and Alathea entered the great hall, their heads together as the laughed about something. They both looked so much like their fathers, and yet so much like each other. Harry was already close to a full head taller than his sister, who just barely hit 5'1". But they were related to some very powerful witches and wizards, and while Harry was still growing into his powers, Alathea looked very comfortable and commanding in hers. The transfiguration professor was very pleased to see that having to study her lessons independently had not left the girl awkward and lacking confidence. 

            Harry looked around for his two best friends, when he found them he grabbed his sister's hand and started dragging her with him. Hermione and Ron looked up at them as the came closer and Hermione had to fight to keep her jaw closed. The girl and Harry looked exactly like each other. Except, except she looked a lot like Snape too. "This is Alathea. Alathea, this Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My best friends."

            Alathea smiled at both of them then sat next to Hermione. "You guys can call me Ali." She said, then they noticed a sadness in her expressive eyes. "That's what my best friend called me."

            "What happened to her?" Hermione asked softly as she gave the older girl's hand a squeeze. 

            "The Death-eaters took her. She was a muggle. Margery." They all looked at her sympathetically.

            "Hey…uh…what's Snape like, ya know, as a dad?" Ron asked curiously. 

            Suddenly the sparkle was back in her eyes. Harry could've kissed Ron for asking that question. "He's wonderful!" She blushed and lowered her voice a bit. "I know he was a death-eater and he was bad and all but he's not anymore. And well, we missed a lot of time, but he was so great when I was little and we're making up for what we missed."

            Ron gaped at this praise of their least favorite teacher.  "He's not so bad when he's outside of class." Harry admitted. "And you can tell that he adores Ali."

            "Speaking of which…" Alathea trailed off as her father entered the room and sat next to McGonagall. She stood quickly and practically skipped up to the table.

            "Bit of an odd duck though, isn't she?" Ron asked after she'd stopped long enough to give McGonagall a hug and then drop into the seat on the other side of her father. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "There has to be someone a little strange in Snape's family."

Hermione giggled. 

Just then the owls came in with the mail. Harry caught the letter Hedwig threw at him. Ron caught one from an unfamiliar owl. Harry pocketed the letter quickly. It was from Sirius and he knew, as every letter since his fifth year had, it contained messages written to Harry but actually meant for McGonagall, Dumbledore, and even Snape.

Ron however opened his letter immediately and let out a great whoop of joy. "Harry! Hermione! Bill, my brother Bill, he's coming to Hogwarts, tomorrow!"

Ron positively adored his eldest brother, and Harry had to admit Bill was pretty cool. "He's coming tomorrow. Says Dumbledore sent for him." He added quietly. 

Harry nodded. "Sirius sent letters too. We should try to get back to the common room early, so we can find out what's going on."

Just then McGonagall got up and left. "Uh oh." Hermione said. "Time for Transfiguration."

The three of them got up and ran to the door. When they got there Harry turned back. Alathea was still in deep conversation with her father. "Ali! Transfiguration! Are you coming?!"

Dumbledore chuckled from behind them at the door and Snape glared. "Mr. Potter…" Before he could take any points away however, his daughter laid a hand on his arm and gave him a look. He sighed. "Do not shout in the school anymore."

With a smile Alathea ran to her brother. "Bye Daddy!" She yelled before running out the door. Snape rolled his eyes. She followed her brother out the door and ran into the headmaster. She stopped, stood up on tip-toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Uncle Albus."

"Hello Thea. Where are you off to?"

"Transfiguration." She looked over to where Harry and his friends were already way ahead of her. "Whoops. Gotta go! Bye!" Then she took off running after them calling out, "Hey Harry wait up! I don't remember where I'm going!"

Dumbledore watched till they were out of sight. He had a little smile on his face and a strange sparkle in his eyes. When they were out of sight he walked into the Great Hall, looking forward to a delicious lunch.


	8. Of matches and Pigs and Bugs and Cats an...

A/N I just want to apologize profusely for how long it's taken me to update. There is just too much going on in my life, and I'm working on way to many writing projects….and yeah. Hopefully that will never happen again. But here's chapter eight. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Of matches and Pigs and Bugs and Cats and…

            Alathea was standing at a table off to the side in the transfiguration room. The other students were copying notes and McGonagall was watching Snape's daughter transfigure a match into a needle. The girl bit her lip, narrowed her eyes and waved her wand. And…Poof! The match blew up. McGonagall grabbed another. 

            The young witch's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started quivering. She wanted her aunt to be proud of her, but this was a first year trick and she'd even done it before. McGonagall's face gave nothing away when she looked up. Alathea couldn't take it, she set the wand down and burst into tears. "I can do it Aunt Minerva! I can! I've done it before! I don't know what's wrong with me."

            McGonagall's face softened and she pulled the young woman close, stroking her long black hair. "You're nervous Thea. You're trying too hard. I believe you can do it. It's alright."

            Harry looked at Ron. Alathea needed to calm down, she needed to laugh. So, they quietly made a plan. Hermione frowned from her where she sat with Lavender, but didn't say anything. They were supposed to begin human transfiguration next week, they were taking notes on it now, but thanks to Hermione the two boys were a little ahead. Harry whispered and waved his wand. Ron, pretending not to know what Harry had done jumped up on the table. A little curly pink tail stuck out of his bottom. "Oi, Harry what did you do to me?!" Ron shouted as he turned in circles on the table. The class started laughing and McGonagall and Alathea turned to see what was going on. 

            Harry put his feet up on his desk and leaned back, imitating Malfoy. "Just thought you should have a tail to match that stomach of yours Ron old pal."

            They snuck a glance at the front of the class. McGonagall didn't look pleased, but Alathea had stopped crying and a bit of a smile had crept onto her face. "Pig am I?" Ron roared. "Well you're something of a pest aren't you….Yeah a real bug!" He waved his wand at Harry. McGonagall let out a squeak, and Harry grew antennae out his head. 

            Alathea started to giggle quietly. "A Bug!" Harry pointed his wand at Ron.

            Hermione had figured out what was going on now, and decided that for it to be really funny she should get in on the act. "Knock it off you too. You're going to get in trouble!" She said in her bossiest, prissiest voice. 

            "Quit being such a teacher's pet Hermione!" Ron shouted at her. Harry turned his wand on her and suddenly Hermione had whiskers.

            "Oh come off it Ron!" Hermione teased. "Stop trying to be such a troublemaker, everyone knows you're just a push-over. Just a big teddybear!" And with a flick of her wand, Ron had brown furry bear ears poking out of his red hair. 

            That was it. Hysterical giggles erupted from Alathea and with a bow the three gryffindor's sat down. McGonagall sighed and looked at them sternly. "Five points, each, from Gryffindor for disrupting class. Ten points will be awarded for your good intentions. And ten points each, for successful human transfigurations." They let out their breath. "However, because you are not supposed to be doing human transfiguration today, you will keep your new pieces until dinner."

            Then she turned back to Alathea. She pushed the girl toward the match and watched. This time, the match turned immediately into a needle. Another second later and she had a successful cup out of the sparrow McGonagall had placed in front of her. And so one it went until she'd proven she'd mastered everything up to human transfiguration. "I never did human transfiguration Aunt Minerva." She told the professor. "I studied all the theory, even the stuff on Animagi, but I never had any one to practice on."

            "Then you can sit in with the seventh years and learn it, if you like."

            "Oh yes! And will you help me become an animagus? Please."

            "Of course Thea. Did you have an animal in mind?"

            "I want to be a cat!"

            McGonagall's lips twitched as she bit back a smile. "Very well. This summer we'll begin working on Animagi training, _if_ you do well in human transfiguration."

            "Professor?" Harry spoke up. McGonagall turned to him. "Professor we have potions next and Ali supposed to spend the day going around with me, and well, we'll loose points if we're late."

            "Very well. You may all go." They students filed out. Harry, Hermione and Ron waited for Alathea, then they all set off to the dungeons. 


	9. A New Day and a New Friend

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Well, hear it is: Bill's entrance. And I'm sorry to disappoint, but Severus will not be getting a girl in story, at least most likely, Merlin knows, my characters have foiled my plans more often than not….but I wouldn't bet on it. Enjoy! And Review!

Chapter 9: A New Day and a New Friend

            Some one was knocking, very loudly on her head. Or…on her door? "Alathea Veritas Snape get up NOW!"

            Bleary emerald eyes glanced outside. The sun was rising, slowly… "Alathea, GET UP!"

            "S'to early." She muttered into her pillow. 

            The door flung open and standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him, was her father. "Get up now girl."

            "Why?" She asked bitterly as she sat up. She brushed the ebony hair off her face and glared at him. 

            "I'm expecting you to be in all my classes today. You need practice with practical application."

            "It's barely five. Classes don't start until nine." She pointed out.

            "You will be spending the first year's lesson in transfiguration with Harry. Which means you have to start early. Also, the headmaster wishes to speak to you this morning."

            "And again, it's only five."

            "Alathea, I had a mother, a girlfriend, and I've clocked how long it takes the female professor's at the school to get ready in the morning. If you are ready in less than an hour, I will buy you a phoenix."

            "Fine!" She snarled before storming out of the room and into the bathroom.

            It was six forty-five when Alathea finally came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and tight white tee-shirt that had Aerosmith written on it in scrawling red letters. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid. She was scowling, clearly irritated with proving him right. That was not on Snape's mind, however when she stepped out, steam billowing behind her. Rather it was her outfit, which he raised his eyebrow at. "I don't have robes." She reminded him irritably. "As a matter of fact, this is the only other outfit I had with me, except for my dress I wore yesterday, _and at dinner the night before."_

            "Then it is a good thing today is Friday. Tomorrow perhaps Minerva will take you into Hogsmeade to buy some robes."

            "Why can't you take me?" She asked, her voice softening to sounding slightly hurt.

            "I have to spend the day slaving over a big pot of veritaserum for Albus. Otherwise I would take you. Besides, don't you think Minerva will have a better idea of what is stylish for a woman than I would?" Alathea nodded, but she still looked a little sad. With a sigh he got up from his chair and pulled her close. "When you get home, I promise you can show me everything you bought. And we'll read two chapters together tomorrow night, alright?"

            He felt her nod against his chest and released her. "Good. Now we need to go up to the headmaster's office."

            Minerva McGonagall was sitting on one of the chairs in the headmaster's office. They were discussing Alathea over a pot of tea. Albus laughed as she told him about the transfiguration lesson from the day before. "She blew up the match?" 

            McGonagall's lips twitched, holding back a smile as she nodded. "Indeed. I was beginning to fear that she had no talent for transfiguration, which I must confess boggled my mind."

            "Never in my long years teaching, has a student ever exploded the match. But I wouldn't fear, after all, Severus was never exceptional at transfiguration, nor is Harry."

            "That's true. But a talent in potions runs in Severus's family as well. And Harry's talent lies in the defense against the dark arts. Like some other members of his family." She reminded the headmaster with a rather meaningful glance. Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgement of the truth behind her words. McGonagall sighed. "I don't know. I suppose I was worried more from vanity than anything else. I mean, transfiguration should run in their blood, and she seemed so inclined to be gifted with it when she was young."

            "Because of whom she reminded you of?" He asked softly.

            "It was you who pointed out the resemblance to me, Albus. But yes. And as it turns out I needn't have worried. She is exceptionally gifted." This time the deputy headmistress didn't hide her smile. "She wants to become an animagus."

            "Oh? What animal did she have in mind?"

            "A cat."

            He began chuckling again. "A cat indeed." He muttered as the door opened to admit Snape and Alathea. He gave them leave to sit, which Alathea did, her father standing behind her. McGonagall moved to stand beside the Headmaster, leaving the other chair open. "We are just waiting for one more person to join us. It is time for us to do something about the your young friend my dear." He told Thea. She nodded and steeled herself against the tears he saw threatening to overtake her. 

            As they waited, he studied the young woman. She did indeed remind him so much of another young woman he'd once known. Her eyes may not have been the same color as the young woman he remembered, but the strength and gentle grace he saw within their depths was the same. They were built the same. Indeed, they even had the same nose. Alathea had been lucky, she had not inherited her father's nose; the one he had inherited from his father. Even the long ebony locks were like hers. 

            His musing was interrupted by the door to his office opening once more and the last member of their party entering. Alathea looked up to the door and felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't help but stare. The man that came in had flaming red hair that fell to the bottom of his shoulder blades. It was pulled back in a pony tail. He had a dragon's fang for an earring. The tight black shirt he wore clearly outlined his muscles, as did the black leather pants. There was a dangerous glint in his brown eyes, but it didn't scare her, it intrigued her. 

            "Ah, Bill, welcome." Dumbledore greeted the man. Bill grinned and sat in the other empty chair. "Bill Weasley, this is Alathea Snape." He introduced them as Bill noticed her. "Bill is Ron's older brother. Alathea is Harry's older sister."

            "Alathea _Snape? Is Harry's sister?"_

            "It's a long story." The potions master growled, from his position behind the girl. He was distinctly unhappy with the way Thea was looking at Weasley, and he didn't like the hungry, predatory look in the young man's eyes either. 

            McGonagall shared a rather amused look with Dumbledore before moving with all the stealth of her animal form over to Severus. "Would you rather have her attracted to one of Malfoy's nephews? I think Draco has a cousin about her age."

            Snape glared at her. "Of course not, but why not Charlie Weasley? He, at least was fairly responsible."

            "Bill was Head boy."

            "Heavens knows how."

            While McGonagall tried to convince Snape of the eldest Weasley's good points, Dumbledore explained about Alathea, and gave him the task of helping with the rescue of her best friend. McGonagall finally gave up as Bill agreed. "You can count on me Professor."

            Alathea happened to glance at the clock. "Oh Merlin!" She jumped to her feet and picked up her bag that was holding seven years of potion texts and a transfiguration text as well as her quills and parchment. "It's Eight thirty; I was supposed to meet Harry for breakfast. He's going to have kittens!"

            Every one chuckled at her expense, but she didn't care, she just turned pleading emerald eyes to the man she called her uncle. "Go on Alathea. Bill, why don't you go with her? I'm sure you're anxious to see Ron and Harry." Dumbledore told them. 

            "Thanks Uncle Albus." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you first class Daddy." She told Snape. He was still glaring at Bill. But one kiss from her turned his gaze soft and a rare smile found its way to her face. "If you're late, you'll spend dinner writing an essay."

            She rolled her eyes in response. After saying goodbye to Minerva she bolted out the door taking the stairs two at a time. Bill followed, a smile on his face, at a slower pace.


	10. Love at First Sight?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As to the question why would Snape prefer Charlie? The theory being if you look in the books Charlie is the more responsible of the two, and as a father Snape's thinking, if she has to pick a Weasley couldn't it be one who doesn't look/act like Bill. Think about it, would your dad want you dating a guy like that? I know mine would've had a heart attack (Back when he had any control over it). This story really starts to pick up speed here. And its only three chapters or so until all will be revealed. Also I just like to state in this chapter that Bill's opinion of Alathea is a little Mary-Sueish, but its just cuz he has a crush, I mean, everyone waxes poetic about the object of their affections right?

A/N 2: "Welcome to the Jungle" is by Guns-N-Roses, and you can blame my Uncle's for my liking it. The joke is that there is a line in the song "Welcome to the jungle my Serpentine"

Remember Feedback is the greatest gift you can give, so take a moment and give me some!

Chapter 10:  Love at First Sight?

            "Harry!" Alathea cried out as she ran into the Great Hall. He looked up and smiled waving her over. 

            Ron had looked up too and grinned, jumping up on his seat and waving. "Bill!"

            Bill waved back to his brother and then he and Alathea sat down with the trio. "Where's Gin?" Bill asked his brother as he scouted the table.

            "Ginny's in the library studying for the potions test she has next." Hermione informed him. 

            "Harry, how hard is my dad in class?" Alathea asked nervously. 

            Ron immediately started out with horror stories which Harry countered with the assurance that he wasn't likely to do that to his own daughter. Bill tuned them both out as he watched the woman across from him. Her eyes sparkled like the emeralds in King Tut's tomb, widening at all the appropriate moments in Ron's stories. Her hair was blacker than midnight in the Sahara, blacker than the fabled river Styx. Her laugh was like a thousand beautiful, tiny bells ringing in harmony. This was the girl the great poets and songwriters, both muggle and wizard, wrote about. 

            "Bill…Bill…." She was talking to him, he realized with a start.

            "Y...yeah?" Ron chuckled at his side, obviously having older brothers, three of whom were in relationships, clearly meant that Ron knew why Bill was stuttering. Bill kicked him. 

            "I have to go, my dad wants me to spend the day in potions. 'Working on practical application.'" She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later today?"

            His heart thudded. Was that hope he saw in her endless eyes? "Sure." He tried not to sound too excited, tried to sound cool. "Hey, why don't I come down and grab you before lunch? I'll walk you back up."

            She smiled. "I'd like that. Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione." She kissed the top of her little brother's head and ran off. Bill realized after she was gone, that he was suddenly jealous of Harry. 

            Bill spent the morning trailing along after his little brother. The clock was going far too slow.  He stared impatiently at it most of the morning, in between having flash backs to his school days, every time hearing "Mr. Weasley?" 

            Divination, however, he decided had to be the most boring of all classes the school offered. Bill had never taken it; he'd taken Ancient Runes and Magical Artifacts for his electives. Today he sat on a poof between Harry and Ron, staring down at the white swirling stuff in a crystal ball. "You're telling me that old coot sees more than just a bunch of fog in this damn thing?" He whispered incredulously. 

            "So she says." Harry offered with a shrug.

            "She usually sees the Grim in ours." Ron added. "It's her favorite way of predicting Harry's death."

            Bill rolled his eyes. "Riiight. And how much longer are we in this damn class?"

            They didn't get the chance to answer him. "And tell me, what do you see in your crystal ball Mr. Weasley?" came the misty voice of Professor Trelawney. 

            Ron pretended to be staring hard into the crystal ball, but Harry and Bill could both see the mischievous smile that graced his face. "I…see a girl…Professor."

            "Indeed, what does she look like?" The bug-like woman asked skeptically.

            "Black hair, green eyes….and she's getting married, to my brother!"

            Before Trelawney could respond Bill rolled his eyes and pushed his little brother off the poof. "Toad." Bill snorted. He ignored Harry's muffled giggles and leaped off the cushion. "I'm leaving; I'll see you idiots in the Great Hall."

            He made his way slowly down to the dungeons, aware that he had plenty of time to kill. He stopped to chat with the portrait of David McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's father. David hung in a long line of portraits of very famous potions masters. Bill had always liked David. He was always sharing tales of little Minnie and the scrapes she'd gotten into. 

            After a short chat, he made his way farther down and slouched against the wall to Snape's classroom. The class finally let out, and Bill waited until all the students had left before pushing himself off the wall and making his way to the door. Alathea and Snape both looked up from over her cauldron. She smiled and waved. "I'll be right there Bill."

            He waited patiently. Two minutes later, she scooped up her bag and her books and ran to the door. Without a thought, Bill took the books out of her hands and began to walk down the hall. "So, Aerosmith?" He questioned as they left the dungeons. 

            She looked at him quizzically until he pointed down to the writing on her tee-shirt. "Yeah. They're my favorite band."

            "I kinda figured you for more of a Guns N Roses fan." He teased. 

            She raised an eyebrow at him and regarded him coolly. "Welcome to the Jungle?" He shrugged and nodded, grinning sheepishly. "You know, my mother was in Gryffindor, Bill."

            "Yeah, but I have a feeling you're your father's daughter."

            "Half Vampire and hateful?" She asked bitterly.

            "Nooo….All Serpent." She didn't laugh. "Hey, who'd you hear the Vampire comment from?" She didn't answer. He stopped and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Who said it Alathea?"

            "A couple of Ravenclaw third years." She finally admitted. Her gaze was penetrating the floor; she didn't want him to see how much the comment had hurt her. "I don't know their names."

            Bill tipped her chin up and stared at her until she lifted her tear-filled eyes to his. "I've worked with your dad a lot in the last three years Ali, and while we're not the best of friends, I know he's a decent man. Okay? Not everyone thinks like those stupid kids. Harry, Ron and Hermione don't think that about him either. Not really. Okay?"

            She nodded and sniffled a bit, but then a little smile crept out and after returning it, he followed her to the Great Hall. 


	11. The Prophesy of the Legacy

A/N: Okay here you guys go, a bit of AD/MM cutsieness and the entrance of….AN ACTUAL PLOT!

Remember I love Feedback, so review. 

Chapter 11: The Prophesy of the Legacy

            Minvera and Albus didn't go down to dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. Under the pretense of having to work out the details of the Halloween Feast, they retired early to the Headmaster's chambers and ate there. It was rare that they could spend an entire evening alone, being husband and wife, and they took advantage of it. They sat on the floor together in front of the roaring fire, sharing a bottle of wine and discussing their day. 

            "So tell me, how are Alathea and Bill getting along?" Albus asked as he twined a piece of his wife's hair in his fingers. 

            "They're getting along very well, near as I could see." She answered him. "He accompanied her to transfiguration today." Minerva smiled shyly at Albus. "Watching them, I missed you."

            "Really?" He was amused at her sudden bout of shyness. They'd been together for over fifty years and she still reminded him more of the girl he'd taught, than the woman he'd married some days. "Why was that dear heart?"

            "He was sitting in the back of the class with her; she transfigured his arm perfectly the first time, by the way. But he'd lean over and whisper to her, making her giggle and blush. And he likes to play with her hair." She spoke the last bit rather pointedly and looked at his hand where he was still twirling a chunk of her hair. His smile simply grew and he tickled her with the piece. "But mostly it was just watching them. Seeing them leaning over her book, his red hair in a pony tail, her black hair spilling over in her face. I could almost imagine I was looking at us, years ago. I almost canceled class just so I could see you."

            Albus smiled tenderly and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I wish you had. Despite the fact that I really don't know how much like Bill Weasley I could look, seeing as I was substantially older than he was at any given time of our relationship."

            She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say you looked like him at all. You have a similar color hair that you wore in a similar style. It was a reminder Albus, not a mirror." Then she met his eyes and noticed the twinkle and realized he was teasing her. She hit his arm gently and leaned in for another kiss. "You rat." She hissed good-naturedly as she pulled him close. He put his arms around her waist and their conversation was quickly forgotten. 

            Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew waited silently outside the cell that held the muggle girl that had been kidnapped by accident. Voldemort emerged from the cell moments later. "Draco just owled me, my Lord." Lucius started as they walked out of the room, Pettigrew trailing. "Alathea is at Hogwarts. She seems to have befriended her brother, it doesn't seem to be bothering Severus much."

            "That is because Severus Snape is a spy. Why do you think he maintains a very peripheral position in the circle?" Voldemort informed his follower. "Thank you for finding his daughter for me Malfoy."

            "Does that mean we'll be killing the muggle?" Peter asked softly. 

            "Not yet." 

            "My lord…this girl, if you are not punishing Snape for being a spy…why do you want her?"

            "She, like her obnoxious little brother, fulfills a prophesy." 

            "What prophesy?" Malfoy asked. 

            "One of two prophesies that result in my death. The first is the one you know, that revolves around Harry Potter. The second deals with a magic object, that thanks to her grandmother, belongs to Ms. Snape, and that only she can use."

            "I see." Malfoy said slowly.

            "I doubt that Malfoy. But write to your son and have him keep an eye on the girl." Lucius bowed and left quickly. 

            "What is this artifact my lord?" Pettigrew asked quietly.

            "It's a brooch that once belonged to Morgana Le Fey. If she activates it, then I will be unable to kill her or Harry. Once they become immortal, Harry can take the sword of Gryffindor and use it to kill me. And because Harry is Gryffindor's heir there is no spell in the world that could protect me."

            Pettigrew's weasel-like eyes widened. "Should I steal it my lord?"

            "I don't know what it looks like. I didn't even find the prophesy until after I came back. The good thing, however, is that I doubt Dumbledore knows of the prophesy."

            "Does the girl have the pin?"

            "I don't think so. Her grandmother is still alive after all."


	12. The Rescue

A/N: Despite the title, I didn't write the actual rescue. I just don't know how they did it. I just know that they did. And watch the first spoken encounter between Alathea and Draco. Oh, was that fun to write. Well, enjoy everyone.

A/N 2: Margery is from America, so she uses very few British words and phrases, the only ones she'll use are the ones she picked up from Alathea

Chapter 12: The Rescue

            The Halloween feast got underway without any more conversations about Margery or Voldemort. Alathea was well aware that there was a plan for the rescue, but she didn't know what it was. And no one would tell her. Every time she asked, the question was deflected. Harry had offered her his invisibility cloak to spy on some of the meetings, but she had declined. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't spy where she wasn't supposed to. 

            Instead, Alathea sat at the Gryffindor table with her brother and his best friends, trying to enjoy the feast. It was hard. Her father and Bill had left earlier in the evening, probably to go rescue her best friend. Up at the head table, the teachers were all deep in serious conversation, most especially Dumbledore and McGonagall and they were paying no attention to the students. 

            Which explains how Draco Malfoy was able to sneak over to their table. "Enjoying the festivities Potter? You and Weasley better eat what you can now; everyone knows your families can't feed you." Ron immeadiately began to go red in the face. 

            Harry began to scowl as well, but it was Alathea who turned and answered him. "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Her voice was cool and soft. "Well, I never. Tell me, does your father still employ your nanny? I remember he used to just adore her, of course that could be because she went far more willingly to his bed than your mother would." Draco's face turned even paler than usual. "You listen to me you little shit bairn, you leave my brother and his friends alone or you'll have to deal with me. And Draco, I know plenty of secrets that your family wouldn't want spilled."

            His eyes widened. "You…but…your father…"

            "My father is my father, not me. Harry is my brother. I think you will find that you are better off not insulting any of my family. Now go back to your own table and eat, before I let something else spill."

            With a squeak, rather like the ferret he'd once been, Draco shot off back towards the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor's erupted into cheers. That did draw the attention of the professors. They all looked on in confusion as Snape's daughter bowed, then sat back down. 

            The feast went on until nearly eleven o'clock at night. As a matter of fact, even at that point it showed no signs of actually stopping. It was called to a halt rather abruptly when Fawkes flew in one of the windows and over to the head table. He landed on the headmaster's plate and it was very shortly after that when Dumbledore announced that the feast was over and all the students should go back to their dormitories. Alathea looked up from where she sat, hoping to catch either her uncle's eye, or her aunt's, but both of them left without so much as a glance in her direction. 

            "That's it!" She hissed, slamming her open palm down on the table, and rattling the dishes that hadn't been cleared yet. "This has something to do with _my best friend and no one's telling me anything. Harry go get your cloak."_

            "I'm coming with you." He told her as he stood.

            "No you're not." Green met green, one set angry and stubborn, the other simply showing unbending determination. Alathea sighed. "Fine. Just be quick."

            Harry left to the common room, Ron at his heels, but Hermione stayed in the Great Hall. "You know," she started cautiously after the boys had left; "there's probably a good reason why you weren't told anything. I mean, I can't imagine anyone who's had dealings with Voldemort is in good condition when they get back…and it's your father and your best friend, and well…Bill…"

            Alathea looked up. "What about Bill?"

            "It's not exactly a secret that you like him." The older girl ducked her head, letting her black hair cover her blush. "Anyway, I'm just saying maybe they don't want to upset you and their waiting for Madam Pomfrey to get done with them."

            "Are you ready?" Harry had the cloak over his arm. Alathea glanced at Hermione, wavering a bit, but in the end she nodded. Hermione sighed and wished them luck before heading back to the common room. Harry pulled the cloak around both of them and they headed off towards the hospital wing.

            "Severus, any problems?" The Headmaster asked softly.

            Alathea stifled a gasp from the doorway. Her father was hurt, badly. "Beyond the usual? No, not really." Harry slid an arm around her waist as she tried to run to her father.

            He pinned her to him and she didn't struggle too much, but they made just enough noise to be heard by McGonagall. She leaned over to whisper to the headmaster and he turned, staring at where they stood. "You may as well let her go Harry." Dumbledore told him gently. "She's just worried about her father. 

            Harry pulled the cloak off them and took his arm from around the Alathea's waist. As soon as she was free, she ran away from him and dove over to her father. "Daddy?"

            Snape winced a bit as he sat up. "I'm fine Thea. I promise. Poppy'll have me all ready to walk out of here before class tomorrow."

            "Nice to know, where I lay on the priority scale." Bill teased from one of the other beds. Alathea flew over to his side, then realized what she'd done, and blushed. "I…are you alright?"

            "Never better. Honestly, this isn't any worse than helping Charlie with his dumb dragons." 

            "Oh, okay….well, ummm, thank you." She finally whispered. Lightening quick, before she could change her mind, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she ran off to where Margery was staring wide-eyed. 

After she left Bill turned as red as his hair. "You're welcome." He mumbled. 

"Women like her come around once in a lifetime Mr. Weasley." The Headmaster told him in a low voice. "You may want to snatch her up quickly."

Bill barely registered his advice, before the old wizard left his side and walked over to Margery and Alathea. "Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Nolten." He greeted her in a gentle voice. "I assume you have a variety of questions to ask and I promise you that Thea, or her father or I will answer all of them in good time, but before we do I must insist that you tell us everything you remember from your captivity."

Margery turned her frightened hazel gaze to her best friend. Alathea sat next to her and took her hand. "It's important Mari. The men who took you are trying to get to my brother and I."

Margery nodded. "There were three men that came down constantly. A short, scrawny man with a rather frightened, squinty face…."

"Wormtail." Harry hissed.

"A man with long blonde hair who looked as though he thought he owned the world and he was only putting up with the people on it by a very thin bit of patience…"

"What an appropriate description for Lucius." Snape chuckled from his bed.

"And a man they called their Lord. They left me alone mostly, although the scrawny one kept asking when they were going to kill me. They didn't say much that I ever understood, except once. They were talking about Alathea. They said she fulfilled a prophesy that resulted in the "Lord's" death." Margery turned to her best friend. "They said that your Grandma owned a brooch that you could activate. The brooch would protect you and your brother so that you couldn't be killed. Then once you couldn't be killed, your brother, could take the sword of some guy named Gryffin-something and kill the Lord, because he's the sword guy's heir and no spell could save the "Lord."" She shook her head. "Heirs, and prophesies, and brooches…I didn't know there was any place left like this, it all sounded like something out of one of your historical romance novels."

Alathea shrugged and swept her arms out wide to gesture to the castle. "Welcome to the wizarding world, as ass-backwards as you can get without having to reinvent the wheel."

"And Thea has this brooch?" Dumbledore questioned. 

"No. He said that her grandmother still has it, which boggles my mind cuz Ali told me that all of her grandparents are dead."

"He knows." McGonagall whispered, nervously fingering the pin she always wore on her robes. She and Dumbledore shared a look. 

"He knows what?" Alathea asked.


	13. Revelations

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, here's the moment you have all been waiting for….the truth, the whole truth and nothin' but the truth….well okay, and a little fluff for my buddies on the Albus and Minerva group. Up after this: What brooch, More FLUFF, personal and real battles of all kinds! Stick around, and review!

A/N 2: Everyone go read Harry Potter and the Last Great War by Stephanie Johnson…its AD/MM and H/Hr and it's done!!!!!

Chapter 13: Revelations

            Alathea and Harry sat in the chairs facing the Headmaster's desk, Snape was standing behind them. They'd been told to go into the office and wait. So they waited. After a few minutes Dumbledore and McGonagall entered. They didn't sit. They both looked nervous. "What's going on?"

            The headmaster sighed, suddenly he looked very old. "Harry, Thea, do you understand why you were given to muggle families?"

            "To keep us safe, from Voldemort and from the death-eaters and such."

            "Right. To keep you safe. Well, I'm afraid your family is a bit more displaced than you realized. Your fathers were both given up for adoption when they were young too. In reality, your last names aren't Potter and Snape and James and Severus were brothers."

            "What!" Snape yelled. 

            Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the potions master's protests. He sat in the chair behind his desk and McGonagall moved to his side. She took a seat in the chair he'd transfigured next to him and grabbed his hand tightly. The rooms other occupants didn't notice the death grip she had on his hand, as the desk blocked their view. "A long time ago a young witch and a wizard fell in love. They got married, but as the wizard was very famous and rather unpopular among some unsavory characters, they decided to keep their marriage a secret. Which worked out very well, until the witch found out she was pregnant. They took a year off and went to Australia, where they hoped they wouldn't be recognized. After the twins, James and Severus, were born, their father took them back to England and gave them to an adoption agency. The agency placed the boys." He looked up at Severus sadly. "The parents had no say in whom the boys were placed with, believe me. They'd even begged that the boys be kept together, but to no avail. The rest you all know."

            "You're being rather evasive Albus. Who are my parents?" Snape growled. 

            Alathea put a comforting hand on his sleeve and slipped her other hand into Harry's. "Yes, who are they?" She asked softly. 

            "We are." McGonagall answered her. She lowered her tear-filled eyes from the stinging betrayal in her son's gaze. "We…we were just trying to protect you."

            Harry nodded calmly. He'd become rather adept at handling huge shocks and random left turns on his life path. "May I go and have some time to think about this." He asked quietly.

            "Of course Harry." His…grandfather acquiesced. "Oh, Harry. Discretion is still encouraged, but you should feel free to tell Ron and Hermione."

            "Thanks."

            Alathea still didn't say anything, but her father was full of anger that he wanted to spew at them. "All this time." He hissed, his voice low. "All this time, you never told me…"

            "We wanted to protect you." Minerva whispered feebly staring down at her hands.

            "From what? Voldemort? He got me all on my own. You should have said something."

            "We should have." Albus agreed. He stood and crossed over to the angry man. "It never seemed like the right time. But you're right, we should have." 

            Severus turned his back and stared hard into the fire place. "It's a little late." His voice was cold. "I've got essays to grade. Headmaster. Professor." And he swept out of the room.

            Alathea was suddenly alone in the room. Her newly found grandparents watched her. They both seemed so sad and hurt. She offered them a small smile. "I can't say I understand why you did what you did. But then, I rarely understand what my father does either. I'm sure you had your reasons and that to you, if to no one else, they seem very important. And I'm sure that everything you did, you did out of love. And I guess…that's enough for me." She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "They'll come around, you'll see." Then she left.

            When the room was empty, Minerva let out a sigh and crossed to where her husband now stood alone, by the fire place. "How is it that Thea, who always seemed the most child-like is the one who was most mature."

            Dumbledore smiled and pulled her close. "Children and those of us who have the fortune to remain rather childlike don't look at things the same way. The most important thing for a child is love. Anything done in love can be forgiven. And children have remarkable clarity of perception and abilities to rebound. Alathea, perhaps because she grew up away from the expectations and threats, managed to retain those abilities it seems."

            Minerva closed her eyes and pushed the unpleasant thoughts away. "You know she may look like me, but she is most definitely your granddaughter."

            He chuckled warmly and kissed the top of her head. "I think she's show herself to be your granddaughter too, before too long. Besides, I know exactly where Harry and James got their mischievous streak."

            "I do not know what you're talking about." He could hear the blush in her voice. 

            "Oh and I suppose you still maintain that poor Olive Hornsby and Sybill  ended up with purple fur for a week because they accidentally fell in a potion that prolonged the transfigurations they'd for some inexplicable reason, preformed on themselves?" 

            "Of course." She smiled up at him. 

            "And you ended up in The Three Broomsticks with Donavan Potter, Arabella Figg, and Malcolm Weasley because you somehow _miraculously_ sleep walked all the way to Hogsmeade without running into any teachers and they were only there because the saw you in the common room, and having read that it isn't a good idea to wake a sleep walking person they thought they should follow you and make sure you didn't get hurt? Then, when you woke up you all decided to have a few butterbeers before you came back since you were already there."

            "Naturally." She agreed with a smile and a twinkle in her dark eyes.

            "You're a terrible fibber." He moved over to his desk after giving her a kiss, and settled down to answer some letters.

            "Besides, to hear Alastor tell it, you were quite a problem as a student as well."

            "Minerva, I may have had my fun, but you my dear professor, set more records than any other student in Hogwart's history. None of which were broken until Sirius and James got here, and they only broke half of them."

            She sat across from him and shrugged. "I always was a bit of an over-achiever." 

            "Minerva you hold the record for most detentions, most detentions for a Head Girl, causing the most bodily injuries to fellow students, the most elaborate pranks ever pulled on a professor…" He shook his head. "James and Sirius broke your record of most times a person has snuck off the grounds, by I believe two times, and they were off the grounds monthly with Remus! They also broke your record for most rumors spread, and most rules broken in a single day, both by less than ten. And lets see, ah yes, I believe you and Sirius are tied for the number of illegal quidditch moves, and I know you hold the record of the only student to every actually cause a professor to have a heart attack."

"Two Professors." He merely quirked an eyebrow. "There was the prank that gave Professor Binns his final heart attack, although I'm not sure I can be blamed for that, he was already well over two hundred years old at the time. And then there was my seventh year, when Headmaster Dippet allowed us to wear costumes to the Halloween Ball, and I believe you were admitted to the hospital wing for chest pains apparently caused by my Arabian Princess costume."

"Minerva, you wore a belly dancing costume made of midnight blue chiffon, and you didn't wear anything underneath. But that's beside the point. Honestly, my dear, if the Weasley twins ever got a hold of your school record they'd worship you as their goddess."

"I was a girl."

"No, you were the most brilliant holy terror I have ever met. And clearly that level of creativity and that penchant for trouble was passed from _you_ to our children and grandchildren."

"Fine, I concede the point. But I will never forget the look on your face when I walked into the Great Hall that night." She told him with a giggle. 

"You were a tease. There wasn't a boy in that room who wasn't ready to drop dead when he saw you."

"I didn't care, I wore it for you." She told him bashfully. "By that point I was absolutely head over heels for you and I knew you could die in the war and I didn't want you to die without my ever being with you. I was more desperate than anything else that night. I wanted you to see me as a woman."

"The message was received loud and clear Minerva. And that reminds me of another record that you hold. As far as I know, you are the only student to ever engage in repeated trysts with a professor."

"I was eighteen."

"That made it legal, but not necessarily acceptable, if you recall correctly. Besides I'm can't exactly say it was a bad thing, I'm just not sure I know of any other student whose had that particular…privilege."

"Speaking of privileges, Albus, I believe as Deputy Headmistress, I'm entitled to certain privileges as well. Like pulling the Headmaster away from his tedious paperwork so that he doesn't miss the very important meeting he was supposed to have with his Deputy."

He put the letters aside and stood, a broad grin on his face. "What meeting was that again?"

Minerva led him to the door, an equally delighted smile on her face. "The one that due to the late hour is going to have to take place in your chambers. And Albus, we have a lot to discuss, so be prepared for a very late night."

"Of course. After you my dear." He followed her out to door to his office and down the hall.


	14. A Rude Awakening

A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry this took so long, first I had writers block, then Spring Break….but here is chapter 14. And as a side note, because of a special request, I have written a short story in the same universe as this one, where Fred and George find out about Minerva's school record. It's called "The Goddess of the Troublemakers" so go check it out! And Review, both that one and this one.

A/N 2: I'm also starting a new story tonight, naturally is AD/MM its called "Past, Present, Hell" Go read it!

Chapter 14: A Rude Awakening

            "Wake up." A hand slapped his face and Serverus struggled to ignore it. "Wake up damn it." The hand smacked him again. This time he opened his eyes and the glare melted into a look of disbelief at the rather solid James Potter sitting on his bed, grinning down at him. "Always wanted to do that."

            "If this is you, alive, please come back and tell me next week. I really can't handle any more shocks."

            James smirked at him, and suddenly it struck Severus that they really did look quite a bit alike. Except their eyes, and their noses. "Relax; I'm not here to tell you I'm alive, no matter how solid I am. I'm here to talk to you about Mum and Dad."

            That made the potions master sit up sharply. "You knew!"

            James rolled his eyes. "The living can keep very few secrets from the dead big brother. That's why we're so forgiving, because we can see everything you think."

            "That's disturbing."

            "What the fact that I can read your mind? Or the fact that you're my big brother?"

            "Yes." Snape growled. "Now, what exactly are you here for?"

            "Mum and Dad. They did their best Severus. Just like you did, just like I did, and just like Lily did."

            "They left me with the Snapes. Not to mention, it's clear who they loved more. After all you and your friends didn't get expelled for trying to kill me."

            James sighed rather histrionically. "First of all, I know they told you they didn't have a choice in whom you got left with. Come on, do you really think Mum would have left you with Satius Snape after what he did to her?"

            "I don't know what he did to her." Severus admitted. 

            "Yeah, well, trust me. And if you think we didn't get in trouble for that prank, despite the fact that Sirius did it all by himself you are sadly mistaken. Mum and Dad did everything _but _expel us. It was the worst punishment of our lives." James smiled at his brother. "At the time, I couldn't understand how _my_ head of house was so clearly favoring a slytherin."

            "Because I was right." Snape muttered darkly.

            "You were not." 

            "James…" Lily's voice floated into the room, although she her self did not appear.

            "Lily?" Severus searched for her, sitting up straighter. 

            "I'm not here Severus. But I will see you again, maybe even soon."

            "The point I was trying to make by coming here," James interrupted loudly, "Is that it's really time to forgive them for trying their best. I mean geez, it's been two weeks, even Harry's accepted it happily at this point. You're acting like a child."

            "Pot, kettle." Was the dry response. 

            "Listen Severus. You can kiss my ass. I told you, I know exactly what you're thinking. Stop being such a prick, and go be happily accepted into a family. And after that, do you think you could do me one more favor? Outside of class, I know better than to ask for miracles, do you think you could fill in for me…with Harry? You're a decent father Severus. Just don't hold my life and my mistakes against him okay?" James asked quoting the man he was talking to.

            "James…I…" Severus stole a glance into the pleading blue eyes of his brother, how had he missed how much like the headmaster's they were? "I don't know how receptive Harry will be." He held up a hand to stall the ghost's protests. "But, I will try. Alright?" 

            James nodded, then much to the professor's surprise he wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled him in for a hug. "Goodbye Severus." Then he was gone. Severus sighed in his once again empty room and lay back down, to hopefully catch a few more hours sleep.

            But it was not to be. Only five minutes later, someone was banging rather loudly on the oak doors to his chambers. With a growl of irritation he got up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Margery, who looked to be a picture perfect hellion at the moment. "Is something the matter Ms. Nolten?" 

            "Yes. As a matter of fact there is. I wasn't going to say anything; I didn't feel it was my place. But I changed my mind." She shoved passed him into the room and turned to glare at him, hands on her hips. "Your daughter, my best friend, is a total wreak right now, and it's your fault." He merely raised an eyebrow. "She feels like she's being disloyal to you and that you're going to be mad if she has fun with her grandparents, and she doesn't want you mad at her. But she also wants to be around her grandparents, after all, they've been a part of her life for a very long time and she does love them."

            Snape ran a hand through his hair. "What is this? Beat up on Severus night? I plan on doing something about this in the morning Ms. Nolten. Provided I actually get any sleep tonight."

            That left the young woman in front of him rather deflated. Shock rode on her features and she blinked in surprise. "Oh…well…in that case…good…goodnight."

            He showed her to the door and forced her out it. "Yes. Goodnight."

            Then with a sigh he went back to his bed. "James, if I ever find out that you put the idea to come yell at me in her head, I swear I will invent a potion to bring you back solely for the purpose of kicking your sorry ass."

            Naturally, there was no answer. 


	15. Reconcilliation

Chapter 15: Reconciliation

            The next morning Severus met his daughter in the small living area between their bedrooms. She greeted him with a hesitant smile. "Good morning Daddy. Um…would it be alright if…if I went…to Hogsmeade tonight with Grandfather and Grandmum? They were going to take Harry and I out for dinner and I needed to get some dress robes for the Yule ball."

            He smiled gently at her and crossed over to kiss her head. "Of course you can go love. And who knows, maybe I'll go too."

            Alathea's eyes lit up in delight. "Really? 

            "Yes really." He chuckled. "When some higher power decides to send my little brother back from the dead to knock some sense into me I figure its time to let go of the grudge."

            "Oh Daddy that wonderful!" She threw her arms around him and ran to the door. "I'm going to go tell Harry!" She ran back and hugged him again. "Oh I'm so happy!"

            He waited until she left and then tried to stir up his courage. It finally worked and he threw some powder into the fire place. "Headmasters chambers."

            "Al…" he started, then realized it wasn't really appropriate to call the headmaster by his first name any more, although he didn't know if he was ready to call him 'Dad' either. "Um..Hello?"

            "Severus?" A woman's voice returned, and Minerva's head was suddenly peaking at him from the other side of the fire. A warm smile graced her face. "Albus is in the shower now. How are you doing?"

            "I'm fine…." His face slipped into confusion once again. 

            "Whatever you feel comfortable with Severus is fine with us. You can call me Minerva." She told him as she picked up something from the floor. She tsked quietly and folded the garment. Albus came out of the bathroom at that moment and she shot him a light glare. "Really Albus, what have I told you about leaving your clothes all over the place? It isn't the house elves job to clean up after you simply because you're lazy."

            He smiled affectionately and placed a light kiss on her lips. "So sorry my dear."

            Severus watched the scene in awe. They were a normal married couple; they were everything he had dreamed his parents should be when he'd been a boy. And they _were his parents. "Breakfast starts in twenty minutes if you plan on eating in the Great Hall today. And Severus is in the fire place." She told him as she continued straightening their bedchamber. _

            Albus looked over to the fire place and smiled at him. "Good morning Severus. How are you?"

            "I'm alright…sir."

            "You can call me Albus still."

            Severus shook his head. "It doesn't seem right…it's disrespectful."

            The old wizard shrugged unconcerned. "Alright then, whatever you'd like."

            "Just…give me some time." Albus looked like he was going say something so, Severus rushed over him, nervous. "I saw James last night."

            There was a clatter from the other side of the room and Severus and Albus looked to see a glass smashed at Minerva's feet. It appeared to have fallen from her grasp. Albus walked over to her and guided her back to a chair by the fire. "Is he alright?" She asked weakly.

            "Well, he's still dead…but he seemed to be doing okay. He got special dispensation to come back and talk to me. And, well, while we talked I realized…it's okay. And I forgive you guys."

            "Thank you Severus." Minerva whispered. There were tears in her dark eyes, eyes that he had inherited. 

            "Alathea tells me you're taking her and Harry to dinner tonight…"

            "Oh, you're welcome to join us!" She said perking up immediately. 

            "Thank you. I'd like that….Mum."

            Her eyes watered again and Albus rolled his eyes from over his shoulder. "Sometimes I'm amazed how she stays so collected in front of the students."

            Minerva swatted his arm. "We're going to leave at about five thirty, Alathea needs dress robes and I think Harry's outgrown his. We're going to dinner after."

            "Five-thirty then." Severus confirmed. "Now I'd better go, get ready for those ridiculous children I'm supposed to try and teach."

            He pulled his head out of the fire and went about his day. 

            The Gryffindor/Slytherin class came in three periods before lunch. Severus looked up, his sharp, cold gaze missing nothing, but melting a bit as his nephew came in with his two best friends. The three of them watched him curiously. Alathea had already informed them of his decision to attempt a reconciliation with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, which meant of course, that he had to recognize James and Harry as well. A small smile almost crossed his face. 

            He assigned their potion quickly then went about stalking up and down the isles. "Potter." He greeted the boy softly as he came to their table. "I trust your day is going well?"

            "Yes sir." Harry mumbled back. Next to him Ron and Hermione were staring in open shock at their professor. 

            "Good. I will see you this evening. Mr. Weasley, watch what you are doing. If you add any more belladonna to that cauldron you will blow it up and I think it would be easier for Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and yourself to go about the day in one piece." Snape left them then, moving to watch the other students. Ron tipped the vial back staring in shock after their professor. 

            Snape didn't even turn around. "Ten points, Mr. Weasley, from being distracted during a lesson." The potions master snapped with his back to them.

            Ron shook his head and turned back to the cauldron. "Same old Snape." He muttered under his breath. "Sort of."

            Five-thirty came around far too quickly in Severus's opinion. He changed from his work robes into a slacks and a white dress shirt. He threw a black cloak on over top and went up to the entrance hall. His parents were already there, but his daughter and nephew were no where to be seen. He greeted Albus and Minerva with a nod of his head as he approached. Minerva immediately tsked and walked over to him. "You have a smudge dear." She told him as she rubbed the spot on his cheek. It wouldn't come off. So she wet her index finger with her tongue and began to reach for his face again.

            Severus dove out of the way. "What do you think you're doing woman?!"

            "Severus." His father reprimanded him sharply. 

            A pout settled over Minerva's face. "I was just trying to clean the soot off your cheek."

            "Yes, well, please don't do that again Mum." He pleaded in a softer tone. Harry and Alathea arrived just a few moments later and the five of them headed off to Hogsmeade.


	16. The Heirloom

A/N: And now: back to the plot, for a little while at least. Enjoy and REVIEW! (please)

Chapter 16: The Heirloom

            Alathea had been practically silent all through dinner and she hadn't eaten much either. She was too busy thinking. Finally the rest of the table noticed and asked her about it. "I was thinking about what Margery said. About the brooch. Do you know what it is Grandmum? And how I activate it?"            

            "Well, The only thing I have old enough to be what is mentioned in the prophesy is this." Minerva told her after a moments thought, handing her the silver pin she always wore with her robes. "But I don't know how it's activated."

            Alathea turned it over in her hands looking for a catch of some kind and her brother and Grandfather looked over her shoulders as well. She sighed. "I don't see any weird catches or anything."

            Harry patted her arm. "Don't worry. If there's something written somewhere, Hogwarts Library has it and we'll find it. Nobody beats out Hermione at research capabilities and with Ron and me helping, we can find out anything!"

            "That is unfortunately, very true." Severus commented dryly.

            "Now Severus, they aren't any worse then James and his friends, or you for that matter."

            Snape rolled his eyes. "We seem to remember things very differently _Dad."_

            Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "No doubt."

            "What were Dad and Prof…" a wicked grin came over Harry's face, "_Uncle Severus like as kids?"_

            Albus and Minerva took control of the conversation at that point, supplying anecdotes about their sons' years at school, with repeated interruptions of "that's not true" and "that isn't exactly what happened" from Severus. Harry listened entranced, greedily soaking up stories about his family but Alathea only partially listened. While her brother lost himself in a past he'd never known, she concerned herself with the future, knowing that if she didn't figure out how to activate the brooch, it wouldn't be much longer before she didn't have any family left. 

            They made it back up to the castle long after curfew, but Ron and Hermione were hiding under the invisibility cloak at the gate. "Harry, it appears you have some company." Dumbledore told him nodding toward where they were hidden. 

            Harry grinned as the cloak was thrown off and his best friends stood in front of him. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me how you do that." Harry insisted to his Grandfather. The older man simply smiled. "What are you two doing down here?"

            "Waiting for you of course." Ron told him cheekily. 

            The two Gryffindors fell into the group and Hermione, Ron and Harry monopolized the conversation until they were practically to the castle itself. "Hermione." The girl looked over to Alathea when her name was called. Alathea held out her hand and showed her the pin. "I need to know how to work it." She told her, trusting that Harry had filled his best friends in and that they would know what she was talking about. 

            Hermione studied the pin closely despite having seen it every day of class for the past seven years. "Right. I'll get right on that. Who knows, maybe I," she stole a glance to her two friends who were raising their eyebrows at her and blushed. "_We can use what we figure out as our final project for Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

            "Certainly." The Headmaster assured her.

            Hermione beamed and dragged Harry and Ron away with her already telling them what books they would need to look into. Alathea watched them go wistfully. Margery had gone home this morning, leaving Alathea all alone in the world.

            She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into her father's understanding eyes. "Come on Thea. You should probably get some sleep." 


End file.
